Timeline (movie)
This page contains a timeline of events of the Watchmen universe. This list caontains elements seen in the movie and its viral marketing. They sometimes contradict the timeline established in the original comics, such as the Comedian's age. 1917 Birth of Hollis Mason 1918 *Birth of Edward Blake *Birth of Sally Jupiter 1930 *John David Keene is born.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3266870980/ *Birth of Jon Osterman 1933 *Janey Slater is born''Watchmen: The Film Companion'' 1938 Nite Owl fights at Opera House 1939 *Comedian takes out bank robber *Jupiter takes a photo with the Police Chief 1940 The memorial photograph of the Minutemen is shot. After this, the Comedian assaults Silk Spectre. 1942 *Birth of Walter Kovacs *Norman Rockwell makes a painting with Silk Spectre and Adilph Hitler 1945 *Jon Osterman learns watch repair from his father. ;23 Feb :Comedian lands at Iwo Jima and plants the American flag ;August 6 :An atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima by Miss Jupiter. ;August 14 (real world) :V-J Day: Silhouette meets her companion, then a nurse in Times Square.This event is seen only in the movie introduction 1947 *The Doomsday Clock is invented 1949 *The Doomsday Clock is set to 3 1950 *Walter Kovacs sees a man pay his mother *Birth of Dan Dreiberg *Birth of Adrian Veidt 1951 Dollar Bill is shot while guarding a bank. 1953 *Doomsday Clock is set to 2 *Sally is pregnant and retires; birth of Laurie Juspeczyk *Mothman is taken to an asylum 1954 ;November 12: Silhouette and her lover are murdered by the Liquidator.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3197364672/ *End of the Minutemen 1959 *Osterman meets Janey Slater in a bar. *They go on a date in a Carnival ;November 10 :Jon Osterman's circulatory system is seen in the Gila Flats kitchen by Dexter Redback.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3211849169/ ;November 14 :Jon Osterman's partially muscled skeleton appears for thirty seconds to J. Sanderson outside the perimeter fence at Gila Flats.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3211850951/ 1962 ;March 10 :Wally Weaver writes a testimony concerning Dr. Manhattan, attending Senators George Malloy, Colin Newberry and William Holmes.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3212500857/ ;March 15 :Wally Weaver writes the affidavit of his testimony and publishes it.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3213340608/ 1964 *Moloch kidnaps the Governor of New Jersey. 1970 ;March 11 :NBS Nightly News with Ted Philips feature Dr. Manhattanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd5cInmK6LQ ;May 22 :Nixon authorizes the Wrath of God.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3220349258/ ;June 15 :Day one of Wrath of God operation. ;June 18 :The New York Gazette publishes Nixon's response to the Soviets concerning Vietnam and Dr. Manhattanhttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3235212490/ 1971 ;June 15 :Ton Duo Thang and Creighton Williams Abrams sign the act of military surrender. America wins the Vietnam War.The image released by the movie merchandise mistakenly gives the date as 1970 1972 *Keene is elected as a Senator in New York. *Moloch hijacks Queen Elizabeth II 1973 ;November 6 :Wall Street Post reports the deaths of Bob Woodward and Carl Bernsteinhttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3246779475/ 1975 ;January 20 :Richard Nixon proposes a Constitutional amendment that will allow him to run for a third term as president.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3250581446 1977 *Moloch bombs the New York Stock Exchange ;February 16 :Francis Giancarlo writes a letter to the mayor of New York about the scheduling strike protesting against costumed crime fightershttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3252316399/ ;August 29 :A federal warrant is issued against Rorschachhttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3276903748/ ;September 10 :A second warrant is issued against Rorschach ;September 21 :The Political Gazette publishes an interview of Senator Keene by Louise Easton. 1978 ;15 March :Alexander Haig writes his memorandum expressing concerns about the Comedian.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3272365896/ ;14 July :A Top Secret paper concerning Dr. Manhattan's invasion to Afghanistan is authoredhttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3314458022/ ;28 October :Rorschach kills Franklin Smith and Daziel Amrand, suspects of Loomis murder. :Police Officers James Schwarz, Mark Pallazo and Grevin Adell come to apprehend Rorschach but are injured.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3274005299/ ;27 November :Rorschach is called Wanted by the FBI. 1982 ;August 22 :World Chess Association sends a congratulation letter to Veidt about his victorieshttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3284945162/ 1984 ;July 12 :A gathering against famine is organized by Veidt at Yankee Stadium.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3308946065/ ;October 14 :Time Magazine runs an article about Dr. Manhattan and Ozymandias joining their power.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3325581305/ 1985 ;Ocrober 11 :Airing of an episode of late night UK current affairs review World In Focus with Jeremy Miller, in which photo-journalist Alain Guillon and author Hal Eisner discuss the emerging geopolitical crisis.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TShz4VsKeso ;October 28 :Nova Express has an issue about the "Spirit of '77".http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3326470760/ ;October 30 :William J. Franklin writes a Top Secret paper concerning Dr. Manhattan and Soviet aggression; planned to be sent in November 2http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3313632123/ Notes Category:Events Category:movie